Fearless
by tivamcabby5
Summary: A quick one-shot based on Taylor Swift's song "Fearless". Cute little story.


**Fearless**

**This is just a quick song fic that I thought of on the bus to school this morning. I don't own Taylor Swift's songs or anything in NCIS. (If I did own NCIS, Tony and Ziva would have been together a LONG time ago!)**

* * *

"Well, Zee-vah, do you want to walk out with me?" Tony asked, trying to not sound too conspicuous.

Trying to hide the excitement in her voice, the new agent answered, "Okay, Tony. I will walk out with you." She stood up, a little too fast, and grabbed her things.

"You seem excited," he said, reaching towards her to help her catch her balance.

"I am fine, Tony," she replied, steadying herself. She wished she had not been standing near her desk. If her desk was not there, she wouldn't have been able to grab it for support as she tripped over the corner of her desk. If she couldn't have grabbed the desk and steadied herself, _Tony_ would have steadied her._ He_ would have grabbed her and put her back on her feet. _Ziva, you are such an idiot_, she thought, mentally head-slapping herself.

"Zi? Ready to go?" Tony asked, snapping her out of her train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Let us go." Ziva said.

"You seem very…happy…today…" Tony said, pushing the button to the elevator.

"I heard a new song today that I really like," she replied, staring out at the dark sky as they waited for the elevator. It had been raining, maybe it still was. She did not care about the weather. For the moment, she was perfectly happy where she was, even if where she was happened to be a tiny elevator.

"That's nice. What song?"

"It is called 'Fearless'."

"The one by Pink Floyd? Or someone else?"

But Ziva is long gone, remembering the lyrics to the song, completely ignoring Tony's question. She started to hum the beginning of the song as she and Tony walked into the parking lot…

**There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car**

"You still takin' a taxi to work, Zi?" Tony asked, lightly grabbing her shoulder. "Let me drive you home tonight."

"Thank you, Tony," she said. "That would be very nice."

**And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah**

Ziva walked to Tony's blue Mustang and stopped at the door. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She shut her mouth again.

"What?" Tony asked, putting the key in to unlock the door.

"Nothing," Ziva sighed, breaking her gaze at his bright emerald eyes.

**We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now**

As Tony drove, he sang along with the radio. Ziva did not even hear him or the radio. She just continued to stare at Tony, wanting to talk to him, wanting to break the silence. She struggled against her feelings for him. She struggled to not say something that would make it obvious. She turned and looked out her window. When she wasn't looking at him, it wasn't so hard to put away those feelings.

**But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you**

Ziva turned back to Tony, not being able to stay away. He ran his fingers through his messy hair. Ziva wished _she_ could do that. _Ziva! Stop fantalizing! Or was it fantasizing? _She scolded herself for thinking such DiNozzo-ish things.

**And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**

She remembered the words to that song. She really liked Taylor Swift, and she thought she was extremely talented. She knew she would dance with Tony, anytime, anywhere…even if she wasn't that great of a dancer.

**So baby drive slow  
'til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it**

Although Ziva usually hated to drive slowly, she wished Tony would drive as slow as possible. The slower he drove, the longer she could be with him.

Tony glanced in Ziva's direction, but quickly put his eyes back on the road when he saw that she was staring at him. He smiled and thought about how they used to joke all the time about inappropriate stuff. Since she had been back from Israel, there was none of that. He wished things could go back to the way they were. He looked at her again and smiled. _No_, he thought. _Things are perfect the way they are right now._

**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**

They pulled into the parking lot of Ziva's apartment complex and Tony parked the Mustang. He got out and dashed to the other side of the car so he could open Ziva's door. He grabbed her bags from her and shut her door. She smiled at how much of a gentleman he could be if he tried. They walked up to her apartment door and Ziva put the key in the lock.

**Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless.**

Tony put her bags down and turned to say good night. Ziva just stared, suddenly extremely nervous. Tony hesitated, the pulled her in and gave her a firm kiss on her lips. It wasn't technically the first kiss they had shared, but it was the first kiss on the lips they had shared when they weren't on assignment. The two agents pulled away, smiling.

**Oh yeah  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**

"Good night, My Little Hairy Butt," Ziva said sweetly, smiling and walking into her apartment.

"Good night, Sweet Cheeks," Tony said, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead.

She shut the door and Tony walked back to his car, beaming the whole way.

Ziva leaned against her door and closed her eyes, smiling at her accomplishment. They were together. At last.

**Yeah  
I don't know how  
Oh yeah yeah**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I am a proud Tiva Believa (yes I really just said that) and also a huge Taylor Swift fan!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**~~~This story has nothing to do with my other story, "Tiva: A Love Story". (Although that story is really good too!)~~~**


End file.
